


We don't do surprises

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [33]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Almost eleven years into their relationship, it's finally time to pop the question.
Relationships: Aaron Finch/Glenn Maxwell
Series: Cricverse [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 22
Kudos: 16





	We don't do surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Melbourne, late December, 2020.

Aaron opened the velvet box for one final check. The ring was secure inside, and he lifted the internal part of the box to make sure the second ring was safe, too.

Personally, Aaron had never really thought too deeply about engagement bands... that was, until all of their friends had started getting engaged. Aaron had noticed the soft glances Glenn gave the rings when he thought nobody was watching... and Aaron caved.

Proposing felt like a celebration of how far they had come. It didn’t really feel like a _next step_ -they had been committed to each other for so long that this was just a formality.

They had ‘joked’ about it so frequently that Aaron sometimes caught himself slipping - last month, during the white ball series against India, Steve had said something about Tim, and Aaron had nearly mentioned their _happy fiancés._

Because really, they had always been each other’s. Over their nearly eleven years, they’d been through more ups and downs than either of them would have liked. Now, though, Aaron was certain. Forgetting the breaks here and there, they had been living together and sharing a bank account for so long that Aaron couldn’t imagine any different.

Satisfied that both rings were secure, Aaron shut the box, and took a deep breath. He was ready.

*

That evening, Aaron was free to set up the backyard - Pete had helped Aaron with his plan to propose, inviting Glenn over for dinner. Pete’s excuse was that he was home in Melbourne for Christmas, and Aaron was grateful that Glenn didn’t question why he was the only one invited.

Pete texted Aaron when Glenn left his place, so Aaron knew when to expect him.

Aaron was usually pretty fuss-free, but he was pleased with what he’d done - he had strung up some fairy lights and put together a grazing platter for them to enjoy outside on a picnic rug. Melbourne had turned on a beautiful night before Christmas Eve - it had been about thirty degrees during the day, and it was still warm now. The sun was due to set in about half an hour, and the timing was perfect.

When Aaron heard Glenn’s car door shut, his heart rate doubled.

“I’m home,” Glenn called through the house, kicking his shoes off by the door.

“Wait, don’t take your shoes off,” Aaron chuckled, heading over to greet him with a kiss. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Really? But we don’t do surprises,” Glenn narrowed his eyes warily.

Aaron chuckled, kissing him once more. “Nothing bad. I promise.”

Aaron took Glenn’s hand and led him through the house, to the backyard.

Glenn saw the setup through their glass doors, and his jaw dropped.

“Aaron James,” Glenn murmured. “What have you done wrong this time?”

Aaron threw his head back with laughter. “Nothing, bub. I promise. Just wanted to do something a bit special for Christmas Eve before we spend three weeks apart.”

“Aww,” Glenn melted, touched, leaning in to kiss Aaron gently. “You shouldn’t have. This is lovely, thank you.”

Aaron ducked his head at the praise. “I’ve got beers in the freezer. Want one?”

“Yes please,” Glenn grinned, taking a seat on the picnic rug.

*

They grazed and chatted as the sun set. Glenn told a long winded story about his evening with Pete - this involved multiple tangents and sub plots that Aaron dutifully followed (despite Glenn saying _long story short_ fifteen times within the narrative, without actually shortening the story.)

As Glenn smiled in the golden light, Aaron’s heart flipped. He had never loved him more.

“Sorry, that was a long story,” Glenn chuckled self-consciously.

Aaron shrugged, smiling. “You know I love your long stories, bub. It’s cute. I’m glad you boys had a nice evening.”

“Pete remembered our anniversary was coming up soon,” Glenn commented. “Can you believe it’s been nearly eleven years?”

Aaron was laying on his side, elbow on the rug, hand supporting his head. He huffed a soft laugh, reaching across the rug to offer Glenn his hand. “Feels like yesterday,” Aaron mused.

Glenn interlaced their fingers, nodding. “Remember when I first moved in? I could barely cook, ‘cause it was my first time out of home,” he laughed at himself.

Aaron shook his head fondly. “You were only a baby, you get a pass for that,” he replied. “But there’s no excuse for how messy you are now,” he teased.

Glenn chuckled, draining the last of his beer, and Aaron decided it was time. He sat up straight, steeling himself.

“Maxi... I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes, I’ll marry you,” Glenn deadpanned.

Aaron blinked, shocked.

At his silence, Glenn’s eyes widened.

“Wait, shit, you weren’t actually gonna...” Glenn mimed presenting a ring box to Aaron, “ _right now_ , were you?”

Aaron blinked again. This was not going to plan. He grimaced, reaching to scratch the back of his head uncomfortably.

“Would you not have wanted me to...?” Aaron asked, self-consciously.

Glenn groaned, dropping his head to his hands. “I’ve fucked this up, haven’t I,” he mumbled. He seemed to realise he hadn’t answered the question, though, so he met Aaron’s eyes. “A, we’ve been talking about getting married for ages. I’m gonna take your name. Of course I want you to propose,” he assured.

Aaron had never felt such mixed emotions in his life.

“Fuck, Maxi,” Aaron scrubbed a hand over his face, huffing a humourless laugh.

Glenn mimed zipping his lips. “Sorry, bub. Start again?”

Aaron ran a hand back through his hair, disbelieving. “You’re impossible,” Aaron chuckled gently. “So much for a surprise!”

Glenn shrugged, grinning. “You said it yourself. We don’t do surprises.”

Aaron chuckled, shaking his head fondly. “Okay, here we go again.” He took a deep breath, readying himself - though he wasn’t as anxious as he had felt earlier in the evening - maybe because he already half knew what Glenn's response would be, now. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket, shifting to kneel in front of his boyfriend. “Glenn. I love you. Will you marry me?”

Glenn faked a gasp, putting his hands over his mouth. “I can’t believe it,” he joked.

“Fuck off,” Aaron laughed, shoving him.

“Sorry, I need to be serious,” Glenn acknowledged, gripping his cheeks to try and stop laughing. “I love you, baby. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Aaron smiled, leaning up to kiss him. “Worst proposal ever,” he lamented. “I had a little speech prepared and everything.”

Glenn shifted so they could sit back down on the picnic rug, facing one another, and Aaron lifted the ring out of the box.

“It’s perfect,” Glenn marvelled, as Aaron slipped it onto the younger man’s finger. “I love it, thank you,” he grinned.

Aaron smiled softly, leaning in to kiss him. “I didn’t think we’d do rings until recently,” he mused. “But I know how much they mean to you, so that means they mean a lot to me, too.”

Glenn gave him a glittering smile, admiring his new silver engagement band. “Is there one for you?”

Aaron nodded, lifting the inner ring compartment out of the box and freeing the second ring.

“Can I?” Glenn asked.

Aaron nodded again, smiling as Glenn slid it onto his finger.

“Are we actually engaged now?” Glenn chuckled.

“We are,” Aaron agreed, holding his left hand in front of himself to admire his new ring. “Come here,” he encouraged, opening his arms for Glenn to shuffle into, kissing him warmly.

“I love you,” Glenn mumbled against Aaron’s lips. “Thank you for doing all of this for me. It’s been so special.”

Aaron huffed a soft laugh, putting a fraction of space between them. “Even though the surprise didn’t come off?”

Glenn chuckled, shaking his head. “That was my bad. But we’ve been joking around about being engaged for so long that it kind of just-“

“Felt like we already were?” Aaron completed.

Glenn nodded, leaning in to kiss him again.

*

In the morning, the boys let their families know of their engagement first. They had long phone calls with both families - everyone was beyond pleased with the news.

Aaron was cooking bacon and eggs as a treat while Glenn pondered how they should tell their friends.

“Just text a photo of your ring in the group chat,” Aaron suggested, transferring the bacon to two plates. “I guarantee some of them won’t notice.”

Glenn laughed, looking down at his ring. He’d barely stopped staring at it since last night.

Aaron set their plates down at the table and noticed that Glenn was still distracted by his ring, which made him melt.

“Breakfast is ready, _fiancé,_ ” Aaron smiled.

Glenn grinned at the word, meeting Aaron’s eyes. “Thanks, darling. You’ll make a great husband,” he teased.

“Don’t you forget it,” Aaron replied, playfully tapping his foot against Glenn’s under the table.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Glenn seemed to remember their last topic of conversation.

“Petey’s not in that big group chat. We should tell him first,” Glenn reasoned.

“He already knows,” Aaron admitted, sipping his orange juice.

Glenn’s jaw dropped. “How? Neither of us touched our phones last night,” he reminded.

“Didn’t you find it a bit weird that he invited _just you_ over for dinner, so close to Christmas?”

Glenn pondered that. “I guess, now that you mention it,” he grimaced. “He was in on it?”

“Yeah.”

Glenn smiled, shaking his head fondly. “We’ve still gotta show him our rings,” he reasoned.

Aaron agreed. Once they had finished eating, Glenn took a photo of his left hand on top of Aaron’s, both of their rings visible, and sent it off to Pete, Sidds, and the big team group chat.

“You don’t think that’s too cheesy?” Aaron questioned.

“Not nearly as bad as the gushing proclamations of love Pat and Mitch publish too often,” Glenn reasoned.

Aaron thought that was a good point.

Their phones were buzzing with replies in the group chat within moments.

**Marnus:** ur hands are hairy lol

**PCM:** OMG!!!!

**Stoin:** beat me to it grinch fuck! congrats boys, how good!

**PCM:** Congrats guys that’s so exciting I’m so happy for you ❤️️❤️️❤️️

**Zamps:**??? are you asking me to marry you marc

**Marnus:** Wait guys what are you saying congrats for??

**Stoin:** i wouldn’t do it over text my love

**Tim:** Awww congratulations boys, the rings are lovely. Steve says congrats too! We’re so happy for you

**Marnus:** Oh shit i didn’t see the rings the first time, congrats finchy & maxi!!!

**Tim:** Marn are you blind x

Aaron stopped looking at his phone, after that, putting it down on the table and laughing softly.

“Our friends are crazy,” Aaron mused.

Glenn walked around the table to kiss him. “So crazy. But we love them anyway,” he grinned.

“Absolutely,” Aaron agreed. “Come on, fiancé. We have an engagement to celebrate.”

Glenn opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but before he got the chance, Aaron had swept him into his arms, carrying him towards their room.


End file.
